Gamecube
La Gamecube (aussi appelée Gamincube mais aussi Wii) est une console Nintendo, qui est connu pour être une console de gamin bide monumental bien qu'occupant encore de nos jours une place de choix dans le coeur des hardcore gamers.Elle est sortie le 21/12/2012 14/09/2001 au Japon (3 jours après le 11 :theorieducomplot: :illuminati: ) et 9 mois plus tard en Pigeonnie Europe . (9 = chiffre du mois de septembre :illuminati:). Cette console est connue pour son indestructibilité, d'ailleurs comme dit le proverbe norp : « Met la gamecube sur des rails, tu auras les centaines de morts engendrées par le déraillement d'un train sur la conscience ». Spécifications techniques La GameCube (GC pour les intimes) est dotée d'un CPU appelé Flipper Gekko construit par IBM , d'un GPU appelé PataKK Flipper (re :illuminati:) de ATI et d'une puce de non-destruction de la console même après une chute de la hauteur des tours jumelles (:illuminati:) puce désactivée au contraire sur des consoles tel que la Xbox 360 (dont le dérivé est appelé ReauDE) et la PS2. La manette La manette est si douce, aussi agréable au touché que les seins siliconés naturels d'un trans d'une femme, permettant un controle parfait dans les jeux géniaux tel que FIFA 07 ou SMS (SM ? Comme les utilisateurs de la wii ? :hap: :illuminati:).Elle existe aussi en version Wireuhlesseuh qui apporte rien ... un controle sans fil ! :fete: Il existe aussi un micro pour jouer à des jeux de kikoo de Nintendo et des Bongeaus pour jouer à des jeux de singe de Nintendo. Les jeux C'est simple, à part des jeux de plombier moustachu habillé d'une salopette rouge et son frère habillé en vert la flipette, d'elfe sapé avec une tunique verte et un chapeau vert, et de femme en armure assistée (bonne, c'est toujours ça de pris :hap:) , les jeux gamecube ne sont que des jeux multisupport de PS2 en superior certes (osefcayquedeuxpixelsenplusownedlesgamin :hap: ) (maylaps2ctrobienweshvazytinkiete <3) On notera l'extrême créativité de Nintendo qui a créé une espèce de pot-pourri où tous les personnages cités ci-dessus se foutent sur la gueule. Le bide Le bide de la Gamecube est raconté dans un livre de 666 pages de Mr K.Nular distribué au prix de 21122012€ au éditions Ixo (lire pour le playsir) nous vous allons vous le lire : <> 665 pages de blanc <> . Ce livre , sans aucune prise de position , explique l'incroyable défaite de la Gamecube. Version 1.5 La Gamecube 1.5 (parfois appelée Wii) est un meuble (qui est d'une MAJ à 250 €) qui s'installe à côté d'une télévision basse définition (sinon ça fait tâche), mais que l'on peut également ranger dans une armoire ! Sert de cale table. Histoire Nintendo s'est vite rendu compte avec le bide de la Nintendo 64 puis de la Gamecube première du nom que la loyauté envers les joueurs ne payait pas. En effet, en face, Sony engrengeait toujours plus de moutons à force de promesses intenables d'une stupidité ahurissante, basant toute une campagne marketing sur le mensonge et réussisant malgré tout à envoyer Nintendo aux oubliettes des charts. S'il y a bien quelque chose que l'on doit admettre, c'est que Nintendo a su anticiper l'avenir du jeu vidéo : le foutage de gueule. Et ils s'y sont mis très vite. Annonçant en grandes pompes une véritable Révolution (si ça c'est pas du nom de code mensonger qui claque quand même, ça a une autre gueule que Dolphin), Nintendo a passé une grosse partie de l'année 2005 à brosser les joueurs en leur promettant monts et merveille, jusqu'à révéler le nom bidesque et ridicule de la Gamecube 1.5 : Nintendo Wii. Après une grande tranche de rire qui décima des populations entières suite à cette révélation, les joueurs ont commencé à baliser en se rendant compte que ce nom était final. Des hordes de N-Sex se sont mis à encenser le projet quand il fut révélé qu'il ne serait qu'une Gamecube avec une télécommande, parce que "osef des graphismes", "ça va permettre aux petits développeurs de vivre", "ils mettent l'accent sur le gameplay", etc etc. Sauf qu'une fois la bête sortie, force fut de constater que la Wii n'était qu'une gigantesque mascarade dédiée à 101% au casual gaming, à savoir des jeux de merdes aseptisés pour les vieux, les handicapés, les cons et les femmes tels que Wii Fit, Wii Play, Wii Sports, Wii Music et autre conneries commençant par "Wii". Se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient quand même fait méchamment baiser, les pro-N lancèrent une campagne de retournement de veste massif, crachant par milliers sur Nintendo et sa politique minable, tandis que les intéressés s'en foutaient plein les poches grâce aux hordes de vieux, handicapés, cons et femmes (oui on sait vous avez compris, à partir de maintenant on les appellera le "public Wii") qui achetèrent la console, surfant sur un déplorable effet de mode et des pubs d'une monstruosité n'ayant d'égale que l'égo de Minipan, ou l'on voit des vieux, handicapés, cons et femmes le public Wii sapé en blanc dans des pièces meublées Castorama se dandiner dans tous les sens, à fond dans leur sous-jeu. Dans l'une d'elle, un mec jouant à Metroid Prime se cache même derrière son canapé et roule par terre pour tuer des ennemis. Pas de doute, on se croirait presque chez Sony. Caractéristiques techniques Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il y a dans la Gamecube 1.5, et surtout tout le monde s'en branle tellement ça doit être du sous-matériel vu les graphismes inférieurs à la PS1 que la machine peine à afficher avec fluidité. Certains développeurs ont même déclaré que la Wii était moins puissante qu'un iPhone. Hihihihihihihihihihi la honte franchement. Plus sérieusement, la Wii a, de source sure, exactement le même matos que la Gamecube, à part un peu de mémoire en plus (mais bon même ça, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard). Ah, et puis sa télécommande pourrie qui reconnaît mal les mouvements aussi. Du coup, les graphismes de jeux Gamecube 1.5 font vraiment peine à voir. C'est une véritable régression, pour ne pas dire une honte pure et simple. Des modèles grossiers, des textures dégueulasses, des effets moche, une capacité d'affichage ridicule (y'a qu'à voir Dead Rising et ses 3 zombies et demi), c'est ça le quotidien des joueurs Gamecube 1.5. Jeux Heureusement, la Gamecube 1.5 est rattrapée par la quantité vertigineuse de hits (et EXCLUS !) qui composent sa ludothèque : *Billy the Wizard *Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis *Action Girlz Racing *Baby Foot *Offroad Extreme ! *Looney Tunes : Acme Arsenal *Cruis'n *Mini Desktop Racing *Monster Trux Arenas *Myth Makers Super Kart GP *History Channel : Battle for the Pacific *La Destinée de Zorro *Les Chimpanzes de l'Espace *PopStar Guitar *Transformers : La Revanche *Léa passion Star de la mode *Cheval & Poney : Mon Haras *Alvin Et Les Chipmunks *Arctic Tale *Balls Of Fury *Bébés Party *Chicken Shoot *Escape from Bug Island *Game Party *George de la Jungle *Jenga World Tour *Ninjabread Man *PDC World Championship Darts 2008 *Real Madrid : The Game *Rock'n'Roll Adventures *SCORE International Baja 1000 World Championship Off Road Racing *Shrek : La Fête Foraine en Délire : Mini-Jeux *Sports Challenge : Defi Sports *Vacances Sports Party On en passe et des meilleurs hein. Online Le online de la Gamecube 1.5 est ce qu'on appelle une Fantastic Innovation : en effet, les joueurs doivent, pour se retrouver les uns les autres, entrer non pas le pseudonyme d'un autre joueur comme c'est le cas sur le Xbox Live et sur le Playstation Network, mais une suite de chiffres complètement impossible à retenir et chiante à recopier qu'on appelle les codes amis, et ce pour chaque jeu. Ah et puis, le online est complètement merdique, laggant à volonté, etc. Bref une fois de plus, Nintendo a su prouver son savoir-faire en matière de foutage de gueule. Il y a aussi un marché de jeux , le WiiGamecube1.5Ware qui permet de telecharger des daube jeux d'anciennes consoles (cher et aucune difference) alors qu'un bon emulateur aurait suffit ! Caytaymieuxavant Aussi bizzarre que cela puisse paraître, la/le Gamecube a connu récemment des honneurs similaires à feu la dreamcast... En effet, une horde d'hypocrites s'est ainsi lancée à rescousse de la mémoire de la Gamecube. Par dizaines, ses anciens détracteurs (olol² pas 2 je desu, conseaule 2 gam1) se sont mis à la conseiller comme console de rétro-gaming idéale, louant sa ludothèque autrefois si décriée. Le summum étant le désormais cultissime topic ou Ordmans, prête au Gamincube une ludothèque plus marquante que celle de la PS2. Par cet incroyable truchement, Ordmans a en effet réussit à occulter un énième retournement de veste de la part de Fan-2-jv qui a rejoins lui aussi la cohorte des défenseurs du Cube. Même si les causes profondes de ce changement restent mystérieuses, on peut penser qu'une nostalgie à l'égard de Nintendo (notament a cause du piètre Gamincube 1.5) en est la cause. Quelques avis "Si la Wii tient deux ans, je me rase et je part 7 ans au tibet" -Touffu "Non, j'la revend pas, sinon j'peut plus la critiquer." -Gros-Bisounours "il y a autant de bon jeu que Dstar a de neurones". -LE_tagazou "c 1 consol genniale, owned les kéké hd :content:" -Flipper "Une nouvelle façon de jouer !"- Miyamoto, qui a fait rigoler la Terre entière après cette annonce, et après la sortie de la Wii (à Complèter) Liens utiles Le topic de branlette by Lapin Category:Console_Nintendo Catégorie:Console Catégorie:Nintendo